


And then it all started…

by mspotts00



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fuck The Sokovian Accords, Gay Character, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Sokovia Accords, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, What I'm Doing, a lot of gay characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mspotts00/pseuds/mspotts00
Summary: Peter is offered the chance to be part of the Avengers but in doing so he needs to sign the Accords. May doesn't like the idea and chooses to ask a third party. One that knows the law.Help! I don't know what I'm doing and I don't know how to write a summary.〜(＞＜)〜
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	And then it all started…

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [maybe he is born of grit and hellfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838200) by [aw marvel no (getoffmysheets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoffmysheets/pseuds/aw%20marvel%20no). 



> I like the idea of what would have happened if the Accords where to be taken more seriously and this is my result.

It was too much. Someone’s heart was thumping against their rib cage. Another one had their right-hand tense and emitting heatwaves. The third person had heavy breathing, his lungs could overpower anyone and everyone in New York. The first one reeked of alcohol, while the second wasn’t tense at all, even though his right hand said otherwise and the last one, Matt couldn’t only just smell the fear he was emitting, but also worry and anxiousness.

"No-one is going to put me in a cape and tights!” The smell of Bourbon became more specific as Jessica Jones expelled her words, everyone could guess that she was above her usual anger.

"Right now, no-one is going to force anyone into anything,” Matt didn’t turn around. He knew Jess was standing beside his window. Matt reclined against his desk facing his door. “However, you and Luke should open up to the consideration,”

“And then what?” Cage spoke up, “We goin’ to get ourselves some silly name? What’re y’all gonna call me? Powerman?” He scoffed and shook his head.

“Guys,” Danny spoke softly. “We no longer have that many options,”

Jessica sighs, she hits the back of her head against his office wall. She sounded defeated, and in all honestly, everyone was. This became a shit show before any of them could fully register what was happening.

“What is your legal advice?” Luke breathes in, he turned to Matt, finally asking what no one wanted to do since they came in.

“Legally, we can’t do anything,” Matt pressed his lips into a thin line. “Jess can’t go near any future potential crime scenes, can’t follow any leads that the NYPD concur as dangerous, such as Kilgrave and IGH. If any physical proof, any evidence that says that either you or Luke where there, it would end with an immediate arrest and a one-way ticket without a trail to the raft or the ice-box. It all depends on the judge,”

“Can you at least leave the dramatic act and tell us some good news,” Jess walk towards Matt’s cabinet on their right, knowing full well where to look for his stash of alcohol, at the bottom cabinet.

“I’m not being dramatic and I’m trying to tell you why,” Matt tried to reason with her, not knowing why. No one could reason with Jessica Jones. “Don’t take the whiskey, take the tequila if you want,”

Jess left the whiskey where she had taken it and grab the unopened bottle of Atelier del Maestro extra aged.

“How the fuck you have this, Murdock?” Jess waves the bottle in his direction, amaze and confuse by it.

“A client gave it to me after we closed their case,” He answers waving her off.

“It’s painted red and has a devil, Matt,” Danny says with a deadpanning voice, “Try again,” It does?

“What’s wrong with that?” Luke asked.

“That’s an expensive bottle and not easy to find,” Danny answered him. “No client of his could give him that bottle,” Well fuck. He did not know that.

“Wade gave it to me, okay,” Matt answer defeated “If you want to have a drink there you go. Now can we please continue our conversation,”

Everyone agreed and left the tequila issue alone, except Jess who opened it and took a big gulp.

“None of us can be on the crime scene,” Matt continues with a sour note “We all, Danny and myself included, have been a major pain in the ass for the NYPD, and while it might have started with Midland Circle, we’re suspects on everyone’s book. Police, Homeland, FBI. Even the fucking Secretary of State knows we did something. It doesn’t help that Daredevil was on the crime scene,”

The smell of saline started to come from Danny, his fast heartbeat and the mixture of saliva and tears indicated fear. Jessica showed signs of anxiousness, her feet were tense and in constant movement, like she was ready to jump, and maybe so because she was continuing staring at his window. Luke’s breathing becomes more profound and longer like he was trying to calm himself down.

“Do you have a solution or not?” Jessica asked, taking out Matt’s glasses and pouring three of them. Handing them towards Danny, Luke, and Matt, who he refused.

“I think Matt just did,” Danny turned to look at Jessica. She didn’t understand, neither did Luke, however it finally sunk them what Danny and Matt meant.

“Not this again,” Cage shook his head and walked towards the wall next to the door. The need for constant movement was needed.

“What’s wrong with having a secret identity?” Danny turned around to face Luke.

“It’s inconvenient and stupid,” Jessica answered him.

“Is it more inconvenient than the four of us going to The Raft?” Matt said.

“Please enlighten us on why would the government send a blind lawyer and a rich kid who owns 51% of Rand-Meachum Incorporated to a maximum-security prison in the middle of nowhere?” Jessica walks towards Matt and stood in front of him.

“The affiliations we both have with vigilantes and the constant appearances of us being where the trouble is,” Matt shrugged. “Also, being the main suspects of some of those unknown vigilantes,”

They were back in square one and everyone knew it. The argument was separated in half, and even though, no one liked the truth but everyone still craved it. Luke took a breath like he was about to say something, but Betty Brant, Matt, Foggy, and Karen’s brand new secretary/assistant/intern knock-in and took a step towards the office.

“Your four o’clock is here,” she left the door open declaring the end of his meeting with his…vigilante colleagues? They weren’t friends. Luke Cage and Danny stood up and leaving his office, that ended up with him alone with Jessica.

“Jess,” Matt was too tired to deal with her, even though she has become more of a friend than the other two. “I need to work, maybe–”

His interruption was abrupt. Jessica grabs his forearm and starts to squeeze. He knew she wasn’t controlling her strength and didn’t blame her. He couldn’t see but he could surely smell the newcomers. A middle-aged woman and a teenage boy. The woman smelled like pharmaceuticals, aspirin, Vick Vaporu, and cinnamon somehow. The kid didn’t smell anything like her, the scent of New York back-alley, street and apples. He smells a lot like Jessica, he didn’t have the constant smell of cheap alcohol or second-rate whiskey hanging out from his clothes, but just like Jess, the kid the brand-new leather scent hang from him.

“I’ll call you Matt,” Jess finally left him to the wolves.

* * *

Peter Parker’s agenda didn’t involve meeting his classmate in a law firm after school hours. Neither did it involve seeing a billionaire, industry owner, Danny Rand in said law firm, which seems to be on the brick of sinking, nor hero to hire Luke Cage and the one famous Jessica Jones. If Peter was being honest he didn’t trust May’s plan. Too many people know about his secret, including a crime lord who sold alien tech weapons. Why should he trust a layer with his identity, for him to rant him out or put his and May’s life in danger? That was his first thought but the moment that Jessica Jones left the office, he started to change his mind.

“Please take a seat,” The lawyer smiled at them and gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. Peter and May walked towards the direction indicated. He saw the man extending his hand towards his desk and used it as a guide to walk over his chair. Hesitating on his step now and then.

He’s blind. Peter realized

“My secretary told me you have a bit of a problem with the contract of your job, Mrs. Parker,” The man started while he took a sit.“May it’s fine,” She corrected him. “And it’s my nephew who has the legal problem with his internship,” May took out two Manila folders. Peter recognized the one with his internship contract and certificate. The other one had blank sheets of paper.“I was informed to bring another copy, from your secretary, in brille for you,” May continued.

“Thank you,” May grabbed his hand and put the Manila folder in his hand. The man took it and opened it to the first page. He ran his fingers through them then turned the folder upside down. “Still Mrs.–”

“May, please,” she interrupted him smirking at the end “I’m not that old, Mr. Murdock,”

“Of course not,” He smiled “May, I don’t know what problem your nephew has, but what I have gathered from his contract with Stark he shouldn’t have one,”

His aunt looked at Peter, nodded her head towards the lawyer gesturing him to start speaking.

“‘Bout a week ago Mr. Stark talk to me about the Accords and where I should stand,” Peter started to explain.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Mr. Murdock chime in, “But why should Stark care what a teenager thinks about the Accords?”

Now! May mouthed at him. He looked at her then at the blind man. Should he risk doing as told and giving a blind man, and lawyer at that, his identity and endangering said man’s safety? Even though he didn’t know the lawyer that long, he couldn’t take a chance.

“Peter,” He broke the silence once again “Can I call you Peter?”

Peter answered and the lawyer spoke again. “Peter, do you know what attorney-client privilege is?”

“Isn’t it the same as a doctor-patient privilege?” Peter asked back.

“More or less,” He answered “Basically it’s bound by the law that I can’t say anything without your permission to a police officer, to a judge or to anyone who could have any governmental position,”

Peter nodded. He felt better knowing that he had the law at his side in this. Still, he felt like he stood between a sword and a stone, the pressure to make a decision was constant, and even if he was protected, his enemies might extort the lawyer in the worst-case scenario.

“Mr. Stark wanted to talk about the Accords with me because back in February I help him detain Captain Rogers’ team during the fight in Germany as Spider-Man,” Peter said at once before he could change his mind. Murdock nodded as Peter told him everything, from the moment Stark came into his apartment, to him threatening Peter to tell his aunt about Spider-Man, to Stark’s negligence when Peter was getting over himself when he was tracking the arms deal, to his opportunity to be an Avenger and when he turned it down, to when he was asked to sign the Accords.

“What did you said to him?” Murdock asked him referring to the latter. “He said yes and came home with the news,” May answered for him, “Then I convinced Stark that we were going to talk about it before Peter made a final decision,”

“And, what about then?” the lawyer asks May.

“He couldn’t say no, so…” Peter answered then pointed to the Manila folder that the older man was holding. Forgetting that the man couldn’t see his hand. Peter winced at the realization.

“So in short, you want to know if you should sign the Accords,” Murdock answered the unasked question but still not completely sure by the tone of his voice, oblivious to Peter’s hand movement.

“Well, yes,” May sighs. “But we also would like to know what are they,”

Murdock nodded, “Do you know anything about them?”

“Just the surface,” Peter answered, surprising both his aunt and Murdock. “Mr. Stark wanted us to know why we were fighting Captain Rogers’ team. He said it was because The Avengers needed to take responsibility for the aftermath of their battles,” Peter ended explaining.

Murdock hummed and nodded along. He got up from his seat and walked towards the cabinet at Peter's left, he took out a folder and set it up in front of him. Inside were two copies, one was in brille, Peter guessed, while the other one was in written text. He gave one to May and Peter while he kept one to himself.

“These are the published Accords,” Murdock said pointing at his copy, “They became public about two weeks ago, and we have just recently finished reading them,”

May took the documents and opened them up on a random page.

“What Peter stated was how the Accords started and what they were originally thought of,” The blind man continued “This document was signed by 117 nations. Meaning that if Peter were in any of those countries the law would apply the same way.

“If we focused solely on Peter’s situation–” The man opened his copy of the Accords and passed a hand through them before he changed the page, repeating his actions until he seemed satisfied– “the article number 17 states that any mutants, mutates, and, or enhanced individuals should commit to an act of registration, which would later be followed by a determination of whether they should wear a dampening collar or be sent to the government to quote-unquote ‘pursuit of further understanding’ of the origin of the gene affecting their DNA. The other option would be to give services to their country regardless of age, or gender. All of this would be foreseen by a state-appointed official,”

The moment the lawyer finished Peter was astounded and by the looks of it so was his aunt. She, however, continued to shook her head and biting her lips.

“But…” May broke Peter’s train of thought trying to reassure herself “Peter isn’t a mutant or anything like that,”

“He is,” The lawyer sighed afterward not wanting to continue “He’s either one of those, and the only way to confirm that is to run a medical test. I would strongly advise against it,”

“Would it make a difference?” May asked. “I mean, their the same, mutants, enhanced,”

“Their not the same, but I’m not the best person to identify which is which,” Murdock pressed his lips in a thin line. “And it does matter, if Peter was enhanced and if he wanted to and the government accepted it, his powers could be taken away,”

“What if I’m a mutant?” Peter asks the lawyer.

“Mutants and mutates don’t have an option, they need to wear the collar,” That’s reassuring. Using a collar in his day-to-day life seems traumatizing, and inconvenient. He just started to get the hang of his powers, and he liked the idea of swinging through New York, crawling along the side of buildings, and having enough strength to end a fight.

“So I would only be registering myself if I go along with this,” Peter laughed humorlessly “And if so, I would either use a collar which denies the use of my powers, be a lab rat, or be used as a weapon,"

It wasn’t just his situation that made Peter angry with the Accords. It was also that it demands a protocol to be followed all over America and another 116 nations, taking away basic human rights, taking a page of the nazis by separating those who are different.

“My guess would be,” The lawyer continued choosing to ignore Peter's comment “That Stark offered you the chance to sign the Accords for you to work with the Avengers, using the ‘service to their country line’ the only problem would be that the person who is foreseeing them is Thaddeus Ross, the secretary of state,”

“What’s wrong with that?” May asked unsure of Ross’s history. If a direct government official foresaw them it would be better since a person who is closer to the cabinet would help them.

“Ross used to be on the military with a General title before he retired, he was head of the Gamma Project, which created the Hulk, and was also on the man-hunt for Bruce Banner,” Murdock started “So far he has demonstrated to possess enough firepower in his favor in every situation. With the best of luck, you wouldn’t even see the secretary or be order where to go or not,”

“With the best of luck,” Peter confirmed. It didn’t help, luck was never on his side, not when his biological parent’s left him, nor when his adopted parents do so as well only to die a couple of days later, nor when his uncle died. With his luck, he would be sent to Syria.

“If signing them is not the best option,” May closed the documents and put them on the desk “What would be next one?”

“Does anyone else know that Peter might powers?” The lawyer asked.

“No,” May shook her head turning to confirm with Peter. He never told her about Thomes’s problem after Homecoming, neither he told her that the older man knew who he was, and honestly, he never planned to say anything to anyone, Mr. Stark didn’t even know. If she knew, it would just freak her out which would end up freaking Peter out, and he didn't want to deal with that.

“If no one knows then there’s no need of him signing them or any registration, also he can’t sign any legal form since he’s a minor unless his guardian does so," Murdock said. Peter started to like where this was going "However, if Stark does change his mind and decides to exposed Peter’s secret then please come back and we would review Peter’s internship contract specifically,”

“Why the internship?” Peter ask. They were talking about the Accords, how can the internship had anything to do about it.

“There’s a section here about divulging facts, whether they might be real or not depends on hard evidence,” The lawyer said finally smiling. “This might work in our favor since you're not allowed to do so, but neither is Stark,”

The lawyer took out a card and extended it in front of him. May grabbed it and stares at it for a quick second the placed it inside her purse.

“If there’s anything else I can help you, may it be about the accords, the internship, living situations or anything, please give me a call,” With that, May and the lawyer stood up shaking the hands of each other and gesturing at May and Peter to follow him out of his office through the reception.

May thank him for the inconvenience and his help as she stepped out of the law firm. Peter, on the other hand, was about to do the same but looked at the blind lawyer and decided to ask a question which was nagging him for quite a while.

“Why don’t you like them, Mr. Murdock?” Referring to the Accords. The lawyer stopped to face Peter before he shut the door. He took a couple of seconds, Peter saw as his expression change from being guarded to relax.

“I have a friend who might die if they were to participate in them,” Peter nodded, taking in consideration what the older man said, and started to wonder if he were to die by the use of the dampening collars. He had his asthma, partial deafness, and osteoporosis to think about if he didn’t want to participate with the Avengers and were to sign them.

“Thanks,” He said with a content note “For everything Mr. Murdock,”

With that, Peter left the law firm and finally caught up to his aunt who was standing at the end of the hall waiting for their elevator. And while it might seem forever, in reality, it has just passed a minute since Peter left the blind lawyer. Both of them continued to walk in silence as they left for the metro station, waiting for their correspondent stop.

Peter couldn’t stop thinking about their discussion. Now knowing everything that Mr. Stark tried so hard to fight back in February seemed wrong. He might not be affected, however, the right of using a dampening collar or be used by the government stood over his head. And if he didn’t want to do something for them, who’s to stop them from putting one on him? One on everyone? It only would take away their human rights and opportunities. Peter tried to see from his mentor’s point of view. Why would anyone want to round up anyone different? Maybe he didn’t about it. Maybe this came up after his fight with Captain Rogers. He would never do something like that. Right?

Both May and Peter step inside their complex apartment and make their way towards their small and cozy home. Neither of them said anything, May left towards the kitchen mumbling something about dinner and Peter decided to leave for patrol, promising to come back in time for dinner. And he did, but also with a new truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's not that clear, English's not my first language and this is my first fic, story, everything. Thank you for reading it. Pls comment if I need to change anything regarding my grammar. Thank once again!!


End file.
